


Explosive Consequences

by LucindaAM



Series: Beauty and her Beast [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consequences, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, NO Swearing, No Smut, angst if you squint, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You've been feeling off since you first found out your daughter was born. Maybe there's more to that then there seems.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Series: Beauty and her Beast [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Explosive Consequences

You blew out a breath and counted to ten, trying to settle your frazzled nerves. You weren’t sure why you were feeling so out of sorts. Rebecca was sleeping through the night and Stanley was surprisingly helpful during the day. You weren’t feeling particularly stressed, Tony had gone out of his way to install everything and anything he could to make your life simple while you were getting into the groove of raising two magical children. You weren’t angry. If anything, you were happier than ever, but at the same time, you felt like you were going to explode. You had a sudden desire to run far, far away. You’d mentioned it, in passing to Bruce who’d bit his lip and suggested that maybe you were suffering from baby blues, but that didn’t feel right to you. You took him up on the suggestion to go see the in house shrink Tony kept on staff for the office workers who had to deal with more than the usual office workers what with the tower constantly being under attack, but if anything, the hour you’d spent with Dr. Morrison only made you more antsy. You felt like . . . like you were on the precipice of something, and you were one stiff breeze from falling straight into it. 

You let out a long breath, and felt some of the pressure release, but not enough to give you any sense of comfort. You swallowed your groan and turned to your kids. Stanley was lying on his back on the baby blanket next to his sister. His hands were stretched above him and he waved them through the air as he sculpted waves of his green magic into various shapes and sizes and flew them over Rebecca’s head telling her all about the animals and places he’d show her one day. It brought a smile to your face to see how much he loved her already. 

You settled on the couch beside them, tucking your legs in under you as you leaned against your arm and watched them play. Every so often, a flash of purple would disrupt the carefully designed display of green and Stanley would dissolve into giggles. “Noooo Becky!” You smiled at them, but it was more of a grimace than anything else as you reached up to massage at your temples. 

You weren’t sure how long you sat there, watching your children play while praying that something would just end you quickly when the elevator dinged and the sounds of Bruce and Tony wafted into the apartment. “You’re not listening.” Bruce argued. “That would never work.” 

Tony scoffed. “Why not, huh? And don’t say because . . .” 

“They’re not compatible systems.” Bruce and Tony finished together. 

A thick tension filled the air as they continued arguing and you felt like you were choking on it. You sunk further into the couch and sounds seemed to dissolve into nothing but a buzz. You reached both your hands up to your temples, pressing in on yourself as though that would solve all your problems. Whimpers escaped your lips as the pressure inside you continued building and building until you felt like you were bursting with it. Just as it felt like you couldn’t take anymore, you flung your hands away from your head and screamed; “ENOUGH!” 

You slumped back against the couch as something green shot out of you. At the last possible second, Stanley threw his tiny hands up in the air and a bubble of protection formed around him and his sister. Tony and Bruce weren’t so lucky, and both of them were slammed against the unforgiving elevator doors. 

An awkward silence echoed through apartment, only interrupted by the sounds of your ragged breathing. 

Beneath you on the floor, the green bubble Stanley had erected flickered and faded. He glanced at you worriedly. “Mama?” 

You glanced down to see both your children’s eyes glued to you. A purple magic swirled around your head gently and you smiled down at your daughter as you slumped off the couch to go lay beside her. You traced her face gently and smiled at your son. “It’s okay, baby. Mommy’s sorry she scared you. Are you okay?” 

Stanley nodded slowly before he reached out to pat your face gently. 

Behind you three, Bruce and Tony were pushing to their feet. Tony groaned. Bruce tried to push his broken glasses back up his face before he noticed they were useless and put them in his pocket. “Looks like your entire household needs to be kept away from stress now.” Tony tried to joke. “I suppose this means I can’t call you the calmer anymore.” 

You smiled ruefully. “I don’t know what happened.” You said. “It’s been building for a while. Ever since I found out I was pregnant again, really.” 

Bruce nodded and danced his fingers through the air in front of him until a display appeared out of thin air. “JARVIS?” He asked. He ran a scan over you and nodded to himself as Tony came up and started reading the display over his shoulder. 

“Oh.” Tony said in surprise. He glanced at you and Stanley and back again. 

Bruce nodded and turned to Stanley. “Hey, buddy.” He said, squatting down. Stanley glanced up at his father. “Remember when you fixed your baby?” He asked. 

Stanley nodded with a wide grin. 

“Did you do something to mommy too?” 

Stanley nodded again, his smile dropping slightly at the serious look on Bruce’s face. 

“What did you do to mommy, huh?” 

Stanley blinked and then turned to look at you before turning back to Bruce. “She’s like me and Becky. She’s SUPER!” He pumped his tiny fist in the air as he sang the last word and you and Bruce exchanged surprised glances. Bruce had noticed a few things during your pregnancy that had made him wonder . . . but everything had faded again by the time that Rebecca had been born. He hadn’t thought anything more of it. 

“What do you mean by that, baby?” You asked, reaching over to rub your hand against Stanley’s stomach to capture his attention. 

Stanley shook his head. “You can make puppet shows too, mommy.” He said, running his hands through the air, demonstrating his green magic again. Between you, Rebecca cooed at the shapes Stanley was making. 

You shook your head slowly. “I . . . I don’t think . . .” 

“Try it, mama! Try it!” 

You blinked at Bruce who gave you a slight nod before you reached your hand out hesitantly and traced it through the air. The green magic Stanley had already pushed out into the universe twined around your hands as you touched it and you could feel something sing in recognition within you. Your eyes flashed green and you chuckled as you slowly started sculpting the magic into something else. A vision of the first time you met Bruce played through the air, followed by the first time you held each of your children. All of your happy memories played across the air as the magic shifted to your demands and the pressure that you’d been feeling inside of you for so long disappeared almost entirely. 

You felt whole. 

Tony chuckled in disbelief beside Bruce. “There goes the tower.” He sassed. 

Your happy moment was ruined as you shot Tony a glare. With a flick of your hand, Tony seemed to bulk up, his skin turning green, his voice deepening as he took on the appearance of the big guy. 

Tony cursed. “I’m goin’! I’m goin’!” He mumbled, heading for the elevator. “Damn kids.” He grumbled. 

You waited until he was out of the apartment before you waved your hand at the elevator and willed the transition to reverse itself. “That’s amazing, baby.” You said, turning to Stanley who was smiling at you like you hung the stars. 

You turned your attention to Bruce who was smiling at the three of you too. “Well now I’m starting to feel a little left out.” He teased. 

Stanley’s eyes lit up and green magic started swirling. “No, no, no!” Bruce cried, stumbling back a step. “I’m already super, son. No need for more. I was just teasing.” 

Stanley’s shoulders slumped and he started pouting but you just chuckled. “How about you leave daddy alone and teach mommy how to do this, huh?” You asked. 

Stanley grinned at you and hopped to his feet. “I be right back!” He cried, racing away. 

You smiled at your husband over the top of Rebecca who’s eyes were starting to drift shut. “Super wife, super life.” You teased. 

Bruce shook his head and chuckled before he leaned over to press his lips to yours. “You were always super, sweetheart. Now you just have the magic to prove it.” 

You grinned. “Guess the only question now is whether I use it for good . . . or for evil.” 

A mischievous glint lit up your eyes and Bruce pushed to his feet quickly and cleared his throat. “Yes. Well . . . I have to go.” 

He practically fled the apartment, completely forgetting what it was that had brought him up in the first place, but you didn’t mind. Before you could even push to your feet, Stanley came charging back into the living room waving a notebook and a crayon. “Here you go, mama.” He said, giving them to you. You sat up and leaned your back against the couch as Stanley wiggled his fingers in front of you. “Here’s how you make aminals.” He started. 

You grinned and dutifully started taking notes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to give reader powers but, then again, when I started this, I also hadn't expected Stanley, the little scamp. He'll do what he wants to do and don't we love him for it. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
